Unintentional Proposal?
by 8ounce
Summary: Saw a prompt on tumblr where it was an accidental proposal but not AU totally canonical and I wanted to write it. Lemme know what you think. Might be longer than the number of chapters I have planned depending on you guys.
1. Chapter 1

**LenaLuthor:** june is #pridemonth so let's celebrate the diversity in #NationalCity! **k** **arawrites** **CatCoMedia**

* * *

Kara woke up to numerous notifications from Twitter as she prepared for work in the morning, and she couldn't help the grin that snuck onto her face. The internet was once again speculating about her relationship with Lena, and Kara knew the CEO of LCorp loved playing with the media outlets. It was Lena's way of getting back at them for continuously invading her privacy. A number of Lena's followers were speculating in the replies to the tweet whether this meant that Kara and Lena were officially together. Kara shook her head and sighed; so much for keeping a low profile.

* * *

"Did you have to? Really?" Kara grinned, exasperated as she showed up with lunch, striding into Lena's office with takeout boxes and placing a hand on her hip. Lena looked up from her desk, a cheeky smile playing around her mouth as she placed her chin in her hand, smiling widely up at the blonde. Kara rolled her eyes and chuckled. "What, now you've got nothing to say for yourself?" Lena snickered and got up, crossing the room to press her lips gently against Kara's cheek.

"I can't help being proud of my girlfriend, the superhero." Lena laughed good-naturedly as Kara blushed, biting back a smile. "I just want to celebrate diversity, babe." Lena looked at the blonde, eyes wide an full of innocence. The blonde sighed, smiling as she put own her takeout boxes and leaned in for another kiss.

"Mm, you're just gonna keep messing with them, huh?" Lena let out a snicker and nodded, wrapping her arms gently around Kara's waist. Kara grinned and shook her head. "Incorrigible. Nobody in the office will leave me alone." The CEO laughed out loud and gently nudged Kara's nose with her own.

"Some would say that it's a perk to dating a billionaire philanthropist." Lena teased, as Kara rolled her eyes again, chuckling. Kara's stomach rumbled, and they sat down to eat.

"Save it, Lena, you just like watching Supergirl fumble with the media while you send all the entertainment reporters scurrying with one tweet." Kara mumbled around a mouthful of rice, her clear, blue eyes full of mirth and laughter.

"I'm certain I have no idea what you're referring to, Miss Danvers." Lena smirked, leaning over to steal a forkful of Kara's rice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because of how this website screws up my formatting in the worst possible way, I'm thinking about moving this entire fic over to a new AO3 account. As of now though, the version I've posted on tumblr (blog: 29andahalfml) has the formatting that I wanted. Thanks for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! I'm always up for a chat, especially on tumblr.**

* * *

 **TMZ:** **LenaLuthor** spotted around town with mysterious blonde AND #Supergirl? What a player! #LGBT #pridemonth

Kara rolled her eyes as she checked her phone during a particularly grueling training session she was subjecting herself to. Letting out a quiet sigh, she put her phone back down as she turned to Lena, who was tapping away on a screen with Winn; the two were working on improvements to the Supergirl suit.

"Let's try it again when you're ready, but with a higher concentrate of red kryptonite in the room." Winn suggested, as they pored over the data. Lena nodded in agreement, jotting down some of her notes and studying the data Winn held in his hand.

"Sure. Alex?" The blonde looked over at her sister, who was taking a drink of water. The elder Danvers nodded and geared up, slipping her helmet over her head as Winn and Lena stepped into the observation room, the two upping the concentrate of red kryptonite and killing the lights. Alex had the added benefit of thermal imaging in her helmet, helping her see Kara in the dark, but they were trying to see how much red kryptonite Kara could physically handle in the air before she couldn't keep her focus and concentration. Kara's brain on red kryptonite was often too self-assured, making her an easy target for enemies, and Alex was able to easily outmaneuver the superhero. At this percentage of saturation, Kara had to force herself to focus on Alex's heartbeat as her sister circled her; the blonde had to try and tamp down her confidence level as Alex got to her again and again, the combat specialist using her mind against her. After the fifth time Kara was knocked down, the lights came back on, and they took another break.

"You okay?" Alex's eyes were concerned as she extended her hand to Kara, and the blonde nodded, growling quietly in frustration as Alex pulled her to her feet.

"It's more the mental aspect that's really killing me, to be honest." Kara rolled her eyes as Lena and Winn appeared from the observation room.

"Is that when it starts to get overwhelming?" Lena shone a flashlight in Kara's eyes, checking for pupil dilation and comparing Kara's resting heart rate to her pulse from the training session. The blonde nodded and sat down, grabbing a bottle of water as she shook it off; Kara didn't like how she felt when she was affected by red kryptonite. Winn and Lena mumbled in a corner as they checked over data, and Alex slumped down beside Kara, chest still heaving from exertion.

"So, word on Twitter is that you and Lena are getting married." Alex chuckled, eyes twinkling with mischief as she elbowed Kara in the ribs gently. Kara laughed, shoving Alex back.

"And everything you read on the internet must be true." Kara snickered. "It's not like she's not quietly feeding the fire, either." The blonde's eyes flickered over to her girlfriend as Alex rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Of course she is. I wouldn't expect anything less." Kara snorted, avoiding comment by taking another gulp of water.

"What are you expecting less of?" Lena asked, distractedly, as she and Winn strode over to where Alex and Kara were giggling to themselves. Kara waved her hand vaguely in the air as Alex smiled innocently.

"Your baiting habits on Twitter, Lena." Alex's voice was coloured with her laughter as she ribbed the younger Luthor. Lena's head snapped up as green eyes met mischievous dark brown ones.

"I don't _bait_ them…" Lena rolled her eyes as Winn, Alex and Kara all snorted in disbelief.

"Sure, Lena." Winn gave them all an exaggerated eyeroll. "And the sun is real chilly." Kara snickered as Lena crossed her arms, eyes shining with barely veiled glee.

"To be fair though, you barely even have to poke them with a stick." Alex rolled her eyes as she took another sip of water, sighing. "J'onn keeps heckling me about it, but honestly," Alex raised her eyebrows at Kara, "they're more interested in the whole Luthor-Super dynamic than the Luthor-Danvers dynamic so HR isn't too worried."

"James sent me a link to an article on Men's Health the other day where they were talking about the 'dream date with Supergirl'." Winn mumbled vaguely as he continued to study the data on the screen in his hand.

"Urgh…" Lena's face of disgust was mirrored on the Danvers' sisters faces.

"No offense, but why did you have to make me aware of that, Winn?" The blonde raised her eyebrows. Winn looked up, seeing the expressions on everyone else's faces and laughed, eyes shifting over to Lena.

"I'm just sayin'…" Winn shrugged, "Lena's not the most eligible bachelorette in National City anymore…" The IT specialist's grin was teasing, as he looked back down at his tablet.

"Yeah, but everyone still thinks you're straight so that doesn't even count!" Lena protested, shoving at Kara as Alex huffed a laugh quietly.

"She _does_ have a point, Kara." Alex mumbled under her breath, as the blonde shot her a look. "Come _on_ Kara, the 'dude' magazines stopped writing about Lena when she was in _Metropolis_." The elder Danvers waggled her eyebrows at Kara. "You can't outgay the most famous gay in National City." Lena snorted as Kara rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I'm not trying to _outgay_ her." Kara rolled her eyes again at the ridiculousness of the concept. "But if J'onn says so than maybe Lena should be seen more with Supergirl." She looked at Winn for his opinion. Winn shrugged and showed the tablet to Alex, a lengthy article pulled up on the screen.

"There _are_ a lot of people speculating as to whether or not Lena Luthor is a cheater…" Alex squinted as she read the headline, and shook her head slowly. "Besides, you have a reputation as kind of a player, Lena."

"It's in the past. And besides, Kara knows I'm not cheating on her with Supergirl." Lena flushed, crossing her arms. "And we should be _way_ past the point of you not trusting me with Kara, Agent Danvers." Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever. I don't want any part of it except to make fun of you both on Twitter." Alex grinned, then looked at Kara, her eyes softening. "Just…you have two identities, Kara. Be careful." The blonde groaned as she got up, her sore muscles protesting. She leaned over to press a kiss to Alex's cheek and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Always."


End file.
